Insatiable Hunger
by strawberryshortcake20
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally show their feelings toward each other. MSR. Rated for sexual content..you have been warned!
1. The Insatiable Hunger revealed

X-Files: Insatiable Hunger (R)

Ch 1: The Insatiable Hunger

"You almost ready to leave, Scully?" Mulder asked, obviously thinking about what might happen that night. He had a certain sparkle in his eyes. _Maybe this will be the night,_ thought Mulder excitedly, and his heart started racing just thinking about it.

"Yeah, just let me get the paperwork together for our meeting with AD Skinner on Monday." Scully replied. They had just finished a case on Rob Roberts. The joke between Mulder and Scully was calling it the "Hungry" case. It made Scully think. _Yeah, I'm hungry for something, alright..._ as she sneaked a peek at her partner a few feet away. She licked her lips and thought about what might be in store for her tonight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up as AD Skinner was stepping into their office. "Just wanted to remind you, Agents, that your report is due on my desk at 10 am Monday morning."

Thank you, sir. We were just wrapping up the details. Right, Mulder?" Scully looked over at him, breaking his daydreaming about whatever.

"Uh, yes Scully...uh, that's right, sir.We will see you bright and early Monday morning..." He cleared his throat, trying unsuccessfully to cover up his inability to think. He didn't want to admit that he was already thinking about Scully underneath him as he...

"Mulder!" Scully broke his concentration again. _Dammit,_ he thought. He shouldn't be thinking about this at work. "You ready to go?" He noticed Scully looking a little differently at him when she said that. A sly smile was showing through. _Does she have something planned?_ Mulder asked himself, and tried not to let his excitement show. Scully noticed, and took a step closer to him. _God, she is so gorgeous,_ he thought as his whole body seemed to be getting warmer. _Is it hot in here? No, it's just Scully,_ he thought with a smile, staring at her standing there in her navy blue suit with a shirt underneath that was practically see-through.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight, Mulder?" Scully asked, and it hinted to something more. _Oh God,_ Mulder thought. _Can't I just bend you over right here and feel you now? If only you knew how much I want you..._

All of a sudden, even though she knew it was unprofessional and against office rules, she kissed him, hard. She couldn't stand it. It certainly brought Mulder back to reality, especially when she licked his lips to beg for entry into his mouth. Of course he opened and let her in. _God, he tasted so good!_ As their tongues danced around, Scully could feel him getting harder; there wasn't much space between them. She decided to take another step and slide her hand up his leg, ever so slowly...such torture! As she reached the crease between his leg and pelvic area, she stopped, and moved back down.

_Dammit,_ he thought. _It's a good thing she didn't touch my package because that would have driven me insane!_ Almost as if she could read his mind, Scully slid her hand up his leg, then straddled his thigh, one slender leg on each side, and touched the bulge in his pants. Still enveloped in a deep kiss, Mulder moaned. _God, this is driving me crazy!_ Pulling away from her soft pouty lips, he said "If you're allowed to do this to me, then I will get you back." With a devilish smile, he said, "Payback is a bitch."

"Bring it on." Scully whispered seductively as she rubbed her chest against him. Suddenly, both agents were aware of another presence in the room.

"Oh, shit, uh, AD Skinner, what are you still doing here?" Mulder asked, and his voice cracked a little. He was trying to cover up the Huge bulge in his tight black pants. Scully tried to straighten her hair a little. She knew it was messed up because Mulder was running his fingers through it during their brief exchange of emotions.

"Uh, oh Christ, Agents. Can't you at least wait until you're out of the building?" AD Skinner was disgusted, not because what he saw was inside the building, but because he had to witness it, and he preferred to swing the other direction. He turned and walked out. A few seconds later he came back. "I forgot to tell you, Agents, that Monday morning you will have a new case. Have a good weekend." He said as he left.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Mulder and Scully gathered their things and left. Outside in the parking lot, Scully broke the silence. "You know, Mulder, you never told me what you wanted to do tonight."

Mulder tucked a stray hair behind Scully's ear. "I think you should decide dinner – wherever you want to go. Tonight is kind of special. And I know what I want for dessert." He gave her a smile and she knew exactly what he meant. She couldn't help but smile back as her heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, Mulder, whatever I want? Then I want to go to Brio's. Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure." He paused. "Wear something sexy." She looked up and he was scanning her body with his eyes and licking his lips seductively.

Scully blushed at this and pushed him up against his car. "You be ready too – for your dessert!" She kissed him hard, lightly biting his lower lip, and then headed toward her car. She looked back at him, then got in her car and went home. _And I hope I'm ready too,_ she thought, nervously. There were a million butterflies in her stomach.

She got to her apartment and already knew exactly what she was going to wear. She jumped in the shower, quickly washed, then shaved. _This night has to be perfect,_ she told herself. She got out and went straight to the sparkly blue dress hanging on her bedroom door. It was spaghetti-strp and somewhat low-cut, and came to about mid-thigh.It was thin and slick, and hugged every curve of her body. She looked at the clock; it was 6:48. Shit. She hurried into the bathroom and put on her makeup. Dark blue eyeliner with light blue shadow. And a light pink lipstick to go with it. She grabbed her blue heels right as the knock at the door came.

She looked at the clock, 6:56. She smiled. _I like a guy that's a little early._ She opened the door, but before she could even invite him in, he kissed her and gave her a single rose. She knew he was serious about this night. He stood back and took a long look at her. "You look absolutely breath-taking." Mulder said it with true sincerity, and bent down to kiss her. She about fell; he always made her knees weak when he kissed her like that. She felt like just ripping his shirt off right there, but decided to restrain herself until later when she could let loose and blow his mind.

"You look really good yourself, Mulder," as she pulled away from the soft, passionate kiss. She looked him up and down. He was wearing tight black slacks with a bright blue button-up shirt. Standing there, they took in each other's scent. Mulder smelled of Calvin Klein, while Scully had put on Victoria Secret's "Love Spell" because she remembered how much he liked it and it turned him on.

They left and drove to Brio's, where they were seated immediately (Mulder gave the young girl $10 and winked at her). He had bought a bottle of White Zinfandel, and they ordered dinner. Scully had a Caesar salad and a steak, while Mulder got ribs and a loaded baked potato. Over dinner they had small talk, and occasionally one of them would look at the other with insatiable want and lust. They paid the bill and left. Mutually, the two agents decided on hanging out at Scully's with a movie and dessert. Scully could tell Mulder was just a little anxious because he sped all the way to her apartment, and his excitement was not well-hidden. She lightly rubbed his leg as they drove.

More to come...but only if I get feedback! And trust me...it gets better!


	2. Dessert is Served

X-Files: Insatiable Hunger (R)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, or the XF, but I do own the right to fantasize!

Thank you to all who reviewed I appreciate your input. As promised here's chapter 2...

Ch 2: Dessert is served

They could barely keep their hands off each other as she opened the door to her apartment. She wanted to just rip his clothes off and she knew he wanted to do the same. She knew he was ready; he'd been with other women since Diane, but on her end, she'd had no action since Daniel, and that had been a while. She hoped she was ready, and wouldn't disappoint him.

When she finally shut the door and they were inside, she dropped her purse and started unbuttoning his shirt. Mulder stopped, and Scully thought maybe something was wrong. "Wait," he said.

All of a sudden, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the queen-sized bed, and motioned for her to "hold that thought." He came back with candles and matches. He strategically placed candles all over her room, just enough light for them to see each other as they became one. Scully smiled at how romantic he could be sometimes. She watched as he lit the candles one by one in the dark.

As he sat down on the bed next to her, Mulder asked with a seductive smile, "So how about dessert?" Her face told him everything. He turned on some slow, romantic music, and stood in front of her. "Dessert is served..."

As soon as he said that, he began to unbutton his shirt and move to the music. After he unbuttoned his shirt, he slowly, ever so slowly, pulled it out from being tucked in his pants. Scully could obviously see something else he wanted o pull out of his pants. He touched his chest, running his fingers up and down from the small patch of chest hair down to his abs. Mulder could tell she was thoroughly enjoying herself. He watched her face as she watched his body.

Then he unbuttoned and SLOWLY unzipped his pants. Still moving to the music, he slid his tight pants over his tight ass and package, and then down to the floor. As he watched her, she was unconsciously touching herself, and he knew to move on to the next level. He slipped out of his boxers and stood only a foot from her, completely naked, his hard-on only inches from her. Scully couldn't breathe. He had such a nice, toned, sexy body, she couldn't resist. She reached out to touch him, but he refused her. Hurt at first, he gave her an explanation, and she understood.

He got on the bed and straddled her. Slowly, he began to move her straps down her shoulders as his manhood rubbed against her. Scully moaned as Mulder kissed around her ear, down her jawbone, down her neck, and across her collarbone. This was turning her on way too much! Mulder stopped and gazed into her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was okay with all of this. His answer came as she pulled him in for a long, hot kiss. Her tongue dove into his mouth, searching for his. She felt his hardness against her leg, and it made the kiss that much deeper.

He pulled up for air, and continued to explore her body. He unzipped the dress and slid it off her. But what he didn't know is that she had a little surprise for him. As he slipped off her dress, he reached for her panties but... what?! _She went commando?! Oh my God..._ Mulder thought. _All night in just a dress!_ That nearly killed him right there.

Scully laughed and said innocently, "What's wrong, Mulder? A little surprised?" She took her voice down to a whisper and said, "And to think, I do it quite often for work!" Mulder was speechless.

She had caught him off-guard enough to turn him over. "Okay, it's _my_ turn now!" Her voice so soft and sexy in his ear made him want to get inside her right then, but she stopped him.

She started with a long hard kiss, and then moved to his ear, down his neck, and across his chest, placing soft butterfly kisses as she went. Often she would look up and see Mulder's face flushed with passion and desire, and she would smile.

She gently rubbed her chest against his, her nipples erect and she knew he felt every touch. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then she slowly slid down his body, her chest in contact with his body the entire time as she moved further down toward his place of heat.

He groaned as she lightly kissed his tip, then took it all the way in her mouth. She felt him harden still, as she massaged his erection with her tongue.

After a few minutes, his moans getting louder and breath uneven, she heard him whisper, "Scully, I'm going to come......" as somewhat of a warning. She stopped as he was on the verge, slid her hand around his manhood a few times, then looked him in the eyes.

He had such beautiful hazel eyes. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Oh yeah, she was ready. Maybe a little _too_ ready. "Now, are you ready for _your_ dessert?" All Mulder could do was lay there, mouth open, but no words could escape. HE was trying to anticipate, like he could do many times, what Scully would do next.

She took that as a "yes" and jammed herself down on his Huge erection – hard. They both gasped in excitement, pleasure, and even a little pain. But pain was pleasure, right?

She started moving up and down, slowly at first, and massaging his balls. As it became more natural, she went faster. They both were sweating and panting, but she would not stop. Scully was one to take control, and as Mulder found out, this was also true in the bedroom. ;-) _Yes, they were meant to be together. They fit together perfectly._ Scully mused at the situational pun as she watched Mulder's face. His eyes were rolled back, and he was moaning pretty loud. That made her even hotter for him. She could tell he couldn't take much more, but then again, with his Huge erection moving around inside of her, neither could she.

Just as she was about to climax, she heard herself say, "Oh Fox... Oh Fox, yes. Oh God, Fox!"

The sound of Scully screaming his name – his first name – made him want to come even more. He felt her orgasm and it took him over the edge. "Oh Dana!" he managed to squeak out between moans. It shocked Scully, but it made her feel good that he was comfortable enough to call her by her first name. And it made her feel like she did something right and made him feel good. It made her horny all over again. She kept riding him even after he climaxed, and finally he couldn't take it anymore and threw her off. She landed on the bed next to him, and looked over at him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

Mulder gathered her in his arms and said, "Dana Scully," he paused to make sure he had good eye contact before he continued. "I've wanted to tell you this for a few years now, but never really had the guts to say it. But now, after we've experienced each other and you've seen into my soul, I want very badly to tell you..." His eyes were soft and sincere, and Scully's smile disappeared.

"What is it, Mulder?" she asked, concerned. "You know you can always tell me what's on your mind or what's bothering you. I'm always here for you." She took her hand and gently touched his cheek.

Mulder took a deep breath. "Dana Scully, I love you more than anything in the world, except maybe sunflower seeds..." he paused, to let her know it was a joke, and then continued. "I want you to be a very big part of my life. I've always wanted that. Will you do me that honor?" He smiled, hoping not to get rejected.

Scully could tell he was more serious than anything, including the cases they worked on. She kissed him softly and passionately. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words? I feel the same way, I've just never been able to say it, but now I can." She paused, unsure of how to say it. She took his face in her hands, and whispered, "Fox Mulder, I love you more that life itself. And I have felt this way since I was assigned to you several years ago. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Just don't put me through the pain of leaving me."

"Dana, why would I want to leave your beautiful face, loving eyes, generous heart, intelligent mind, the one and only woman I love?" He smiled, kissed her forehead, and pulled her in closer.

They lay in bed silently for a few minutes, tangled in each other, before Scully broke the silence. "So did you like your dessert?" Mulder looked down at her and she had a playful look on her face.

"Yes I did." He said confidently but just as playful. "Was yours okay?" She loved his smile and the look in his eyes. "It was delicious, and I can't wait for more!" They kissed once more, before falling asleep.

They fell fast asleep, clinging to each other, and stayed like that through the night.


End file.
